


Lonely Mountain

by RoseEStuart (CharmingRays)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingRays/pseuds/RoseEStuart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's, Fili's, and Kili's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Mountain

Bilbo knew he should have left. He just didn’t belong. He betrayed Thorin, and for that he couldn’t forgive himself, but the company had insisted and Bilbo didn’t want to leave anyway despite his wrongdoings. So here he was, a hobbit at a Dwarven funeral. A deep voice carried through the air as the tombs were closed. The voice that sent their spirits off to rest was slow and almost sweet, but for the melancholy lacing each word. Three bodies laid forever into the earth they came from. Thorin, the King Under the Mountain, who had spent more of his life outside his mountain than in it, Fili, who had believed in his uncle more than his king, and Kili, who would follow his brother anywhere - even to the halls of Mahal. Bilbo wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. There was nothing he could do anymore. Magic ring or not, he did not possess the power to break the barrier between life and death. All he had left of them was his sorrow. Turning away, he walked through the dwarves gathered to pay their respects. He fled Erebor, and the rest of his dwarves. It was a lonely mountain indeed.

“Go back to the stone from whence you were hewn. Go forth unto Mahal’s halls. Worry not for the life you leave behind. Be at peace, child of Mahal. Carved from the stone, we stand strong. We will remember and endure. May Mahal watch over us in our time of grief. We will one day meet again.”  
-Khazad Funeral song, Westron translation

**Author's Note:**

> Khazad Funeral song is my own creation, sorry Tolkien.


End file.
